the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 1: The Perfect Picnic Plan
Chapter 1: The Perfect Picnic Plan is the first chapter in story, "Bobby-o and Lori-et". Summary Lincoln and Lori Loud were visiting both Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago in the big city. They were all at the city park having a good time. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talk to the readers about Lori and Bobby's relationship. Lincoln also explained that Lori's High School Graduation Ceremony was also coming up, which meant that once Lori had graduated, she'll be able to join her boyfriend in the big city to attend the same college that he's attending. As Lori and Bobby were sitting down underneath the shade of a tree, they discussed about Lori's upcoming Graduation ceremony. Lori hoped that Bobby would be able come to see her there. Bobby wouldn't want to miss Lori's Graduation for anything else in the world. But then Bobby asked Lori if he could bring his family along. Because since they got to know Lori and Lincoln so well, maybe he thought his family could get to know Lori and Lincoln's family as well. Lori liked the idea of having Bobby bring his family to meet her family, but asked him if there was a better way for them to get their families to know each other. That was when Lori had an idea: They could hold a pre-graduation party and invite both sides of their families to come. Bobby wasn't so sure if having a picnic before the graduation ceremony would be a good idea. But Lori stated that if they want to be together forever, they have to convince both of their families that they were meant to be. So having a graduation picnic before the ceremony would be their best option. Not wanting to argue with her girlfriend, Bobby went along with Lori's plan. Lori tells Bobby to take Ronnie Anne home and tell their family the good news. But Bobby asked her where they'll be hosting the graduation picnic? Lori suggested that they bring the Santiago Family over to the Royal Woods Recreational Park, they'll host the picnic there. Bobby liked the place Lori suggested, he could show his family where he used to live. And so, Lori and Bobby decided to go tell their families the good news. After saying their goodbyes and sealing them with a kiss, they took Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud home, also mentioning the graduation picnic idea to them as well. The first ones to get home first were Bobby and Ronnie Anne, who announce to their family that they will be going to a special graduation picnic in honor of Lori Loud graduating from high school. The Santiagos were thrilled to know that they'll finally get to meet Lori and Lincoln's family. Rosa, being so excited as to see Lincoln's other family members, she'll make a great big graduation feast for the picnic. And over at the Loud House, both Lori and Lincoln make the same announcement to their family. Lynn Sr. and Rita were delightful to know the news. Since they've seen Bobby from time to time, they wondered if they'll ever get to meet his family. And since Lori's graduating soon, what better time to meet with Bobby's family than by planning a graduation picnic. Click here to go Chapter 2. Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters